Skylander boy and girl clean up... Well you get the idea
So one day the sky family went to target and found a 3d it charter creator. Sky dad was warned. He saw the reviews, watched the YouTube videos, and was told about it. The night before, sky dad had a dream that the skylanders warned him and showed him the future. Chairs were tipped. Wax sticks were on the floor broken, bad comments on the commercials were rolling in. And tables were flipped., Then sky dad thought about it. And then he said yes because it was an interesting concept for skylander boy and girl clean up poo 6. He even got cool refills! After they were done shopping they took it home with the other items they bought. The sun was shining bright and not a cloud in sight! They went home and set up the big grey machine. They plugged it in and got their materials. They tried putting a black stick in the machine but something was blocking the wax stick. It was a white wax stick and they thought to themself, "Wax stick ception!”. They were then forced to make the skeleton figure. So they saw that the base of the figures were called a skeleton, they then thought to themself, "skeleton ception!". They got the pices of the spooky scary skeleton and put them into the mold. They then inserted the mold and closed the door. They then pressed the button and it turned red and exploded because it was a defect. Then they went to the store and got another machine and did their stuff. Then they pressed the button and it turned red and exploded, this happened 256 times before they got one that didn't explode in their face. Then they pressed the button and ran to the living room then they realized that they were in the living room with the machine and PLOT TWIST!!! The thing exploded again! then they returned it and bought another one and when they went home they realized that you had to print a picture of juciy steak and tape it on the machine. Then you do exactly 10 jumping jacks and 2 push ups but it won't work unless you have Mario maker and all the 10 Mario chall angle levels have to be 100% complete. Then darth vader came and said "WHO WOULD THINK TO DO THAT!!!". Then he left. So they did just that and it worked... For about 5 seconds. Then it exploded again. They saw that one of the levels was not done so they played for 20 hours before they completed The level. They went to the kitchen and saw that the 3d it charter creator exploded. Then a hammer bro named Jeff came and waved a wrench in front of the machine then the machine magically fixed itself! Then the hammer bro left. Then they could make something for once. They turned it on and it did not explode... Yet. They waited for the wax stick to heat up and when it was done they pushed the handle as hard as they could and they put the black wax stick in the machine and the white emptied itself Into the mold. They then repeated this step for the head and arms. After they were done they turned the machine off and rode their Star Wars speed boards while they waited. Sky girl saw that the figure has hardend and is ready to come out of the mold. They took it out of the mold, assembled the figure, and applyed stickers. Their first figure was finaly done! Then rose came and took the green wax stick and chewed it up. The sky kids were mad but luckily sky dad took the stick away before she could choke on it. The sky family decided that they would make the next figure to go with their skeleton. They heated the machine up and poured the wax in the mold. The second run was not so good, the wax did not cover the whole skeleton. The sky kids didn't mind this and continued as normal. Sky dad then surprised the kids with candy melts, molds, fillings (peanut butter, carmel, etc) , lollipop sticks, and edible decorations. The sky kids screamed in excitement and went to the kitchen to make yummy chocolates. They got blue candy melts and microwaved them for 30 seconds they then took the bowl out of the microwave and the sky kids' mouth watered. It smelled like artificial vanilla. They poured it into birthday party themed chocolate lolly molds. Then they put their items in the fridge. The sky kids went to check on the machine and the wax was ready to be poured. They poured the wax while pressing it down with a pink wax stick then the wax made its way into the mold. After they were done they checked their candies. "their done!", Mike said. They got a big paper plate out and popped their candy out of the molds. Sky dad told them that Dallas the pizza guy was coming and gave them super Mario themed molds. The sky kids took the dark chocolate and microwaved it for 30 seconds then poured them into the molds. There was Mario, goombas, koopa troopas, and even bowser! The sky kids put them in the fridge. Chase played minecraft. After 10 minutes have passed the sky kids took their candy out of the fridge. They got a separate plate to put their stuff on. Everything turned out perfect but one of goombas cracked. The sky kids tossed the broken goomba in a cardboard box with REJECTS written on it with sharpie. Dallas the pizza guy came and tried the bowser shaped candy, it was like biting trough brick. Dallas suggested that they filled bowser with peanut butter. The sky kids did just that but realized they ran out of dark chocolate. The sky kids had to settle with their other chocolate. They put some chocolate in the bowser mold, added lots of peanut butter, then covered it up with chocolate. After 10 minutes, their bowser candy was ready. They pulled it out of the mold but since there was too much peanut butter, the top half seperated itself from the other half. Peanut butter was oozing into the cavity of the mold, the peanut butter was on sky girl's hand. She froze there for a moment and after that, it was in the reject box. Category:Skylander boy and girl clean up poo THE SERIES!!! Category:It was like biting through brick Category:Sharpies